She Held His Heart
by firstbournelegacy
Summary: Elijah runs into the person he thought he would never see again in a place he never thought would buy something from. Old memories are brought up. Slight Haylijah in the beginning but that's it. Its Kalijah throughout. Kalijah angst mostly though.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know it may seem like it in the beginning, but THIS IS NOT A HAYLIJAH FIC. I personally hate Hayley, especially since she seems to be the reason that Kalijah is never going to be canon. And it infuriates me that he seems to have gotten over Katherine so quickly, especially since she thought of him on her deathbed (well, what was supposed to be her deathbed).

A/N: Sorry if it's not as good as you expected. The plot had been in my head for a while now, but putting it onto paper didn't go as well as it should have. READ X REVIEW

12 months. One year. It had been a whole year since Elijah had finally admitted to Hayley about his feelings for her. 13 months since she had lost the baby. He still remembered that month as if it were yesterday, holding her in his arms as she cried, forcing her to eat since she refused to get out of bed and finally (accidentally) shouted at her to stop being selfish, that he cared about her too. Needless to say, things progressed from there. Now here he was, at a jewelry store, looking for a gift to give to Hayley for their one year anniversary.

Not looking where he was going, Eliah bumped into someone- hard. Not just any someone, a vampire someone. Looking up after dusting off his tailored three-piece suit, Elijah came face-to-face with Stefan Salvatore.

"Stefan?"

The younger Salvatore grinned. "The one and only. Now what is the eldest Original Vampire doing in a jewelry store?"

Said Original grinned back. "I could ask you the same thing"

Stefan chuckled at this. "Touché. I was looking for something for Katherine since our six-month anniversary is coming up"

Elijah froze. _Katerina. Stefan. Anniversary._

Stefan saw the stunned look on Elijah's face and realised what he had said. "If it's any consolation, neither of us wanted you to find out this way."

Brushing past Stefan to get to the door, he turned to the younger vampire with an icy look in his eye. "It isn't", he said coldly.

Elijah's head was spinning. Stefan and Katerina were together. _HIS _Katerina. How dare she do this-

But it was his fault. It was him who left her in Mystic Falls, him who conviced her to show him her heart, only to break into a million pieces. Him who sent her away 12 and a half months ago, saying he was too preoccupied with Hayley to even consider having a relantionship with someone. Him who-

"Hey babe", Elijah turned to face Hayley, who had a bright smile on her face. "I know you have a gift and everything for me, but we agreed that since you planned for our six-month anniversary, I got to plan this one. Actually, I'm still not done with the arrangements, so I have run but I'll see you in a few hours okay?", without waiting for an answer Hayley kissed his cheek and left.

_How could I forget, even for a moment, about Hayley? She is the woman that holds my heart._

"I love Hayley. I stopped loving Katerina a long time ago.", even as he said the words, Elijah knew he could never truly mean them.

"I still love Katerina"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Due to popular demand, I have decided to officially continue this story. Nothing canon will come up, and any adjusments to already-canon concepts will be explained. Criticism is welcomed with open arms. READ X REVIEW. I apologise in advanced for the the short length of this chapter, it was written in school.

Elijah's head spun as he tried to remember what all the fuss was about. Oh right. His one-year anniversary. With Hayley.

People were rushing all around him, prepping chairs and decorations and whatnot. He was pulled back into the present as he felt someone roughly pushing him from behind. He turned his head and raised an eyebrow when he saw who it was.

"Rebekah, may I ask why you are trying to kick me out of my own home?"

The youngest Original glared. "Hayley put a lot of work into this, and as much as I hate her, I know how painful it is when plans you have put so much effort into go wrong."

"What exactly is wrong sister?"

"Well, you're here."

"I fail to see the problem with that."

Rebekah huffed exasperatedly. "It's supposed to be a surprise. It won't work if you see it!"

Elijah sighed in defeat. Rebekah smiled triumphantly and said a quick 'thank you' aas she dropped him to the door. Once he got out onto the street, Elijah got lost in his thoughts again.

'Oof', Elijah thought as he bumped into someone. 'Not again'


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Don't really know how I feel about this chapter. Tell me what you think. As always, RxR. Now, on with the story!

By the time Elijah had gotten himself up, dusted himself off and looked up, all he saw was a flash of chestnut curls going around the corner.

_Oh no you don't _Elijah thought. _I won't let you get away from me this time. I've made that mistake too many times._

Elijah ran after the figure, switching to vampire speed without even noticing it. After what felt like hours, even though it had only been a couple of minutes, he managed to corner her in an alleyway.

"What are you doing here?" Elijah demanded. Elena, trying hard not to show her fear, replied "I've come to bring Stefan back."

Elijah raised an eyebrow "How much danger did you get yourself into this time, that you need not one but two Salvatore brothers by your side?"

"Actually, I'm not in any danger", Elijah scoffed. Elena pretended not to hear him and continued. "I want to show him that just because I'm with Damon doesn't mean I don't care about him anymore and he doesn't need to pretend to care about Katherine."

Elijah's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline (which was quite a feat, considering how he cut his hair) "Did you ever bother thinking for a moment that maybe he genuinely lo- cares for Katerina?" Elijah couldn't bring himself to say that word. It was silly and maybe even a little bit pettish, but he just could not stand the thought of the words _Katerina, love _and _Stefan _in the same sentence.

It was Elena's turn to scoff. "Why would he care about her? She killed him and his brother, tried to kill _me_ multiple times and that's not even counting-"

Elijah cut her off. "We've all threatened to kill each other at some point or the other. In fact, if I remember correctly, Damon really did kill your little brother and it is only by pure luck that he was wearing the Gilbert ring"

Elena looked taken aback. "Well, its different because- because-"

Without waiting for her to finish, Elijah turned and left.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: SO SORRY about the late update. I was busy with school and whatnot. I have read all of your reviews about longer chapters, and trust me, I'm working on it. Hopefully, this chapter will be to your liking. If it isn't, tell me why. If it is, review anyways. On with the story! Elijah walked around the city, trying to sort through the million thoughts running through his head, each and every one of them connected to Katerina. Suppose the doppelgänger was successful, what would that mean for Katerina, for him, for -dare he say it- them. But no. Katerina was obviously in love with Stefan and it would be too cruel. And he was with Hayley. Elijah stopped short. He could have kicked himself. How had he forgotten that he was with Hayley? It was their anniversary for goodness' sake. Elijah resumed walking. It was almost time for his 'surprise' dinner and he needed to go freshen up first. As the sunlight began to dim, Elijah couldn't help bit wish deep down in his heart that maybe- maybe Elena would be successful. *Meanwhile in a cafe... * *Katherine and Stefan were sitting at a table I the corner, away from prying eyes, sharing a slice of cheesecake* "Katherine, I appreciate the fact that you like your gift, but could please stop staring at it long enough to help me finish this thing" Stefan sighed in mock exasperation as Katherine admired the diamond bracelet he had gotten her. "Look Salvatore, just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean you get to fatten me up as you see fit" Katherine grinned before she picked up a fork, cur a small piece of the slice and lifted it to Stefan's mouth. "I, on the other hand, can", Stefan smiled and did as he was told. It was like this that Elena found them. "Stefan" "Elena" The fork clattered to the floor. A/N:CLIFFY 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So so so so so sorry for the late update. Writer's block caught hold of me, so I'm not too happy with this chapter, but I hope I'm wrong. Hopefully, the length of this chapter is more to your liking. I told you I was working on it.(It should go without saying that I really hope you guys review to let me know)

A/N 2: I haven't watched the last few eps of TVD or TO so forgive me if any facts that are canon that should be unchanged are changed.

"What are _you_ doing here?!" Both the doppelgangers shouted simultaneously, shooting out from their eyes. Then they ther death glres onto Stefan.

"Tell her to leave!"

"Come with me!"

"Don't listen to her! I love you Stefan. Who does she love? You're brother. You're only going to suffer if you go back!"

"Oh please! Stefan, do you really believe that we would let you suffer? Me, Damon, Caroline, we all care about you. We never want to see you hurt! That's why I'm trying to get you away from _her_, because if anything, she is going to be the one that hurts you!"

Katherine snorted. "Oh please. Why would I hurt the guy? I just said I love him. Ask him yourself, he's been pretty happy the past few months. You're the one that's causing him pain, acting all lovey-dovey with his brother!"

"I..." Elena looked lost. "Look, that's not the point! The point is Stefan, we need you to come back. We miss you, especially Damon, even if he won't admit it."

Stefan sighed. "Elena, Katherine's right. It does hurt to be around you and Damon. I know you don't mean to hurt me, I just... I can't came back after everything that's happened."

Elena grabbed Stefan's arm, and looked pleadingly into his eyes "Stefan please. We want you to come back. _I need you to come back_"

"Stefan you cannot seriously believe her. I bet you she just needs your help with something"

Stefan turned to Elena. "Well? Is she right"

Elena grew angry at this. "No! Of course not! Stefan, I may not love you like you want me too but you mean a lot to me. You've done so much for me and Damon and everyone else in Mystic Falls and we'll be damned if we let you waste years of your life with _her._"

"Look Stefan, we care and we're worried. Nobody has been able to sleep soundly not knowing how you are or what you're doing. Please come back,_ for me._"

Everything was silent for a few minutes, even the waiters and other customers in the cafe, watching the drama unfold, looking to see who he would choose.

"I'm sorry-"

A/N: ANOTHER CLIFFY *LAUGHS EVILLY*


End file.
